With Light, There is Always Darkness
by NinjagoFreak
Summary: Caspian is a normal boy. The only interesting thing that happened in his life was when the Overlord turned him evil. But while he was blacked out, he was being used as a power source. His life is about become a whole lot more interesting. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Hey readers! (If there are any.) My name's Edith. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame me! Flames hurt, not only me, but my confidence. I'll stop posting if I get more than ten flames (I know it seems like a lot, but I've gotten tons in real life, so it's possible.) My OCs are listed on my profile if you need to see. But I love you guys for actually taking the time to read this! Edith out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caspian**

Winding through dark alleyways, was a boy, who was around sixteen years of age. He tried to keep away from the open streets, as that was where the citizens were. They were not themselves, he knew that for sure. The minute dark clouds had enveloped the land, and large shots of menacing, black smoke began raining from the sky, he knew the final battle had begun. Anyone hit by the smoke was turned into a mindless zombie, that had lost all willpower and was now at the beck and call of the Overlord.

The boy had noted, before his escape, that the ninja were fighting their way towards the Overlord, at the top of the tower he was perched on. The boy knew the ninja would save the day. They always did. The ninja were amazing, in every possible way. They each possessed an element and, using their weapons and powers, helped defeat great evil. One day, the boy wanted to be as amazing as they were.

Suddenly, he was engulfed in black smoke. _No! _he thought, trying to fight the evil that threatened to take control of his body. He fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. His skin began to turn dark, like someone was slowly painting his flesh. He watched in horror as his normally brunet head turned black and his hazel eyes changed, so as he could only see red. He felt his thoughts slowly dissipate until there was only one thought left. Obey the Overlord.

Caspian was no more.

* * *

"Hello?"

Caspian could hear the voice, but was too tired to move.

"Is he dead?"

Caspian wondered how many people were standing over him right now. He tried, and failed, to open his heavy eyelids. He tried once more, this time opening his eyes halfway, before his eyelids drooped again.

"He's alive, he just blinked."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Guys, I think he's waking up!"

Caspian finally forced his hazel eyes open, and blinked to adjust to the welcoming sunlight. A smile crept across his face. The ninja had won! The clouds were gone, as was the Overlord, and the people were good again, including himself. Once he had readjusted to the sun, he examined the people standing over him.

"Y-you're the ninja!" He spluttered, sitting up quickly. Five friendly faces smiled down at him. He could name them all. Kai Flamey, Jay Walker, Cole Hence, Zane Julien and Lloyd Garmadon. The ninja who had just saved the day.

"And you are?" Kai asked, looking the boy over.

"I'm Caspian, sir!" Caspian replied, still a bit shaken up that _the_ ninja were talking to _him! _

"None of that 'sir' business please Caspian," Kai replied. "I'm Kai, that's Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. Now, we're going to question you, okay?"

Three seconds ago, Caspian had been thrilled he was even in the presence of the ninja, but now he was confused. Why would they need to question him? He was just an ordinary boy. He didn't dare question it though; they were _the_ ninja, after all.

"Caspian," Lloyd began. "Do you remember turning evil?" Caspian nodded as a reply. He remembered being hit with the black smoke. "Okay, do you remember what happened during when you were evil?" Caspian strained his memory, but he could only remember being hit, then this moment. He shook his head, and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master glanced at the others.

"Caspian, while you were evil, the Overlord was using you as a power source. Something to fuel him. You're special in someway. Do you know anything about that?" Cole asked, looking directly into Caspian's eyes. Caspian's eyes widened. A power source? He didn't understand, he was just a normal boy!

"I can tell you why." An older man with a long white beard walked up. "Caspian is the ninja of darkness."


End file.
